FATE
by Cheshire16
Summary: Kevin y Edward estuvieron juntos años atrás pero todo termina cuando Edward de la noche a la mañana y sin argumento alguno termina con Kevin, Tiempo después se reencuentran pero Kevin ahora padre soltero no sabe como reaccionar ante esto, no quiere volver a sufrir pero desea descubrir que provoco su repentina ruptura sin involucrar a sus hijos,¿Lograra ir en contra de su destino?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi nueva historia espero y sea de su agrado, aprovecho para decir que no se como responder Reviews, aun no le entiendo a esta cosa 7-7 pero aun así,**GRACIAS** y **L S QUIERO :* **

**DISCLAIMER**: ED, EDD Y EDDY junto con sus personajes , para mi desgracia no me perteneces (ojala así fuera u.u) si no a Danny Antonucci

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

* * *

CAPITULO I: Reencuentro

**Kevin:**

Diablos, ¿Cómo llegue a este punto sin retorno?, ciertamente la gente tiene razón cuando habla del destino sin embargo no creí fuese en un sentido tan…. Literal

-Hola- Doble D se encontraba parado en la puerta de mi casa, había crecido pero seguía siendo el mismo tonto

-Hola- Respondo mientras él se muerde el labio como señal de un pequeño tic nervioso que a tenido desde niños, antes de percatarme me encuentro recordando los tiempos en los que solía morder con desenfrenada pasión aquellos tiernos labios, aun recordaba su sabor , su textura, el movimiento se su lengua y el sonido de sus gemidos de placer cuando lo tomaba en su casa o en la mía, diablos , hasta en la escuela y en cualquier lugar que me diera la gana, ese dulce sonido, su delicado cuerpo contra el mío entrelazados en un interminable baile de lenguas, el aroma de las hormonas, sudor y semen en el ambiente incitándonos tan solo a continuar hasta el alba dejando como testigos chupetones a lo largo de su blanca piel, por su entre pierna, dorso, espalda, cuello y detrás de las orejas, Dios, ¿me pregunto si aun será sensible ahí? , Ya hace 12 años de eso pero el recuerdo sigue fresco en mi memoria

-Ejem…- Carraspea un poco aun nervioso

-Y-yo… - se encuentra sin palabras, bueno no esperaba otra cosa, en estos momentos yo no estoy muy tranquilo que digamos pero ¿Cómo estarlo cuando hemos vivido tanto?

-¿Qué haces aquí tonto?- pregunto con tono molesto provocando que el otro reaccione

-Estimado Kevin le suplico que cambie su conducta respecto a mi, yo no he mostrado señal alguna de tener intenciones de perturbar su tranquilidad y le aseguro que tampoco me es una grata noticia este encuentro- había recuperado la compostura, aun que me cueste admitirlo seguía siendo lindo a pesar de los años transcurridos

-¿Y bien?- levanto una ceja interrogante

-Bueno, me acabo de trasladar al vecindario por…-

-ESPERA, ¿Qué?-No, no, no, n o, no, no, esto no puede ser, me niego a aceptar esto, debe ser mentira, esto debe ser una broma, no, no, no, no, no, toda mi vida huyendo de el para que al final termine en esto, cuando por fin logre construir un futuro y una familia, "_media familia" _me corrige una voz en mi cabeza, el pasado no puede volver ahora, no debe

-No me interrumpas Kevin es descortés-

-Entonces habla- gruño molesto, no puede estar pasando

-Como decía, me acabo de trasladar al vecindario por lo que he decido traer una muestra de cortesía a mi vecino sin embrago me temo que una vez más me he topado contigo- al parecer el tampoco estaba muy feliz por nuestro inesperado reencuentro

-entonces ¿Cuál es la muestra?-

-apreciaría mucho que olvidaras lo sucedido y lleguemos a un acuerdo en el cual se estipule que no nos toparemos más , si te es mas cómodo te otorgare mi horario y si es posible agradecería me otorgaras el tuyo, así sabré como prevenir y evitar un posible encuentro- Vaya si que no soy el único, duele su indiferencia pero me conviene, no puedo permitir que los niños lo encuentren menos Daniela y skyler

-Acepto, ¿quieres pasar?- pregunto mientras me aparto de la puerta permitiendo su paso

-Y-yo…. No quiero ser inoportuno además ya tengo que irme y….-lo jalo del brazo obligando a que entre

-Kevin, te imploro que no hagas eso-

-Relájate solo vamos a realizar el acuerdo , nada del otro mundo además solo preparaba la comida por lo que no interrumpes gran cosa-

-Ya que insistes me temo que no me queda de otra sin embargo solo será entrada por salida-

-Si claro, vamos a la cocina-lo dirijo a la cocina sacando la silla para que se pueda sentar

-Bien, comencemos-

-Ya vuelvo- me dirijo rápido al segundo piso pasando por la habitación me tropiezo con un juguete de skyler y Daniela de seguro fue Dani, me levanto retomando el camino a el estudio, tomo una libreta y bajo para acompañar al tonto, se encuentra ahí, sentado en perfecta forma, como siempre

-Ya- dejo la libreta en su regazo de golpe

-Bien, ¿te gustaría empezar por tu horario o preferirías el mío?-

-el tuyo esta bien-

-Entonces, ¿gustas que lo apunte yo o lo dicto?-

-apuntalo-

-¿Con tinta azul, verde, negra o roja?-

-La que gustes-me comenzaba a desesperar

-¿en cuadro o prosa?-

-Como sea tu parecer- ¿que tan difícil puede ser hacer esto? Su presencia me pone nervioso, mientras más tiempo pasa aquí más se siente la tención en el aire y no puedo evitar recordar esos momentos que tuvimos aumentando las ganas de arrancarle la ropa

-O tal ves lo prefieras en un diagrama-

-Ok es todo, yo lo hago- le arrebato la libreta y la pluma que había sacado

-Ya veo que el tiempo no a ayudado a tu carácter, eso fue muy descortés e innecesario-

-Te estabas tardando demasiado, te parecías a Nazz cuando le conté lo nuestro- Calle de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿Qué me pasa? Ni que fuera un tabú, "_no del todo" _, de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza, ya lleva años de eso, hemos crecido lo suficiente como para hablar de ese tema normal y civilizadamente ¿No?

-No te tomas el tema con la seriedad debida- refunfuña EDD

-Oh vamos, ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo es cuestión de anotar y listo-

-Pero sigue siendo un documento de valides, puede que no legal sin embargo valido y se le debe dar la importancia que le corresponde-

-Pero no debes de preguntar hasta el más mínimo detalle, ¿a quien le importa el color de la tinta?-

-El color también es de importancia, no se puede firmar un documento oficial con tinta roja-

-Dios, sigues siendo tan…tano….. correcto, deja eso de lado una sola vez en tu vida ¿quieres?-

-Lamento declinar tu oferta pero me temo que el orden es la base de una vida plena-

-Yo he vivido sin ese orden y eh vivido bien, no lamento nada – tal ves mentí un poco en lo ultimo pero ya me había exasperado estábamos exaltados con la voz en un tono más alto al que teníamos al empezar

-Me alegra escuchar que te ha ido bien en la vida y no lamentas nada- su mirada ahora era triste, ¿Por qué? Si el que termino conmigo fue él

-Gracias y… ¿como te ha ido a ti? –

-No hay necesidad de buscar un tema de conversación solo continuemos-

-Ok, entonces dame tu horario-

-Lunes a viernes me encuentro trabajando de 8am a 5pm, de ahí me dedico a limpiar y hacer mis labores domesticas, solo hay una excepción, los Martes y jueves visito el asilo por las tardes sin horario fijo, ocasionalmente realizo servicio con niños pero yo te avisare cuando sea eso, por últimos los fines de semana me encuentro casi todo el día en casa a menos que deba hacer alguna investigación de campo de igual modo cuando sea el caso yo me encargare de que te enteres- al parecer había seguido el camino de la ciencia que tanto anhelaba

- Bien, listo, creo que es mi turno- le paso la libreta con una página en blanco

-Mi horario es un poco más variado eh inestable así que iré día por día-

-Comprendo-

-Lunes salgo por las 7 o 7:30 para dejar a Skyler, Daniela y Jim en la escuela…-

-¿Quiénes?- fui interrumpido por Doble D que tenia la duda esparcida por todo su rostro , tan dulce

-Skyler, Daniela y Jim, ¿Qué? ¿estas sordo?-

-….-No responde solo me dirige una mirada fría, ¿Esta molesto?

-¿Puedo proseguir?-

-Claro- se veía más molesto-

-Bien, como decía, los Lunes salgo por las 7 o 7:30 para dejar a Skyler, Daniela y Jim en la escuela , luego regreso por mi material de trabajo y parto a la constructora alrededor de las 8 , vuelvo a casa a la 1 arreglo la casa y preparo la comida para salir a las 2:30 por los niños, a las 3 los recojo y vuelvo a las 3:30 o 4, al llegar comemos y después de que hacen su tarea salimos a correr o pasear por los alrededores para que tengan activación física eso ocurre entre las 5:30 o 6 para volver a casa a tiempo para la practica de karate de Jim que termina a las 7, luego llevar a Daniela a su clase de baile y a Skyler a la de guitarra, mientras están en clase me aseguro de arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente y de que Jim meriende, lo acuesto, le leo algo o le canto y me voy por las niñas pero si no se duerme me acompaña por ellas y al llegar los tres le hacemos algo para que duerma, las niñas meriendan en la escuela por lo que al llegar solo me aseguro de que se laven sus dientes y a dormir-

-¿Eso es solo los lunes?- Al parecer Doble D se encontraba impactado, ¿soy tan desconfiable?

-Si, los martes se repite casi similarmente el proceso, solo que esta la pequeña variación de que ese día no salgo de casa pero si vienen los trabajadores por lo cual habrá mucha gente entrando y saliendo, no es la gran cosa, y que ese día jugamos handball con todos por lo que hay mucho ruido, los miércoles esta la excepción de que le presto el jardín a Sky por lo que si escuchas explosiones o algo así no te exaltes solo es alguno de sus experimentos, luego los jueves es el turno de el pequeño Jim el lo usa para jugar con sus hermanas y los chicos por lo que no hace mucho sin embargo te recomiendo tengas cuidado apenas tiene 4 años pero es muy hábil e inteligente, encuentra muchas cosas que hacer cuando lo dejo sin supervisión así que guarda bien esas cosas químicas que tengas, los viernes le toca a Dani ella lo usa para ensayar así que de igual modo debes calmarte ya que usa las bocinas a todo volumen, los sábados es día familiar por lo que nos la pasamos casi todo el día fuera y los domingos es mi único día de descanso por que todos tienen algo que hacer, Sky se va a casa de su amiga, Dani va a algún concierto o exposiciones con los chicos de la constructora, los mata de aburrimiento pero Dani lo vale jajajaja y Jim se la pasa conmigo "ayudándome" mientras duerme y come helado jajaja, pero está más por el área haciendo sus investigaciones- Me doy cuenta de cómo ha cambiado mi humor pero es algo inevitable, de solo pensar en mis pequeños torbellinos se me levanta el animo, al inicio no creí que pudiera hacerlo solo pero me equivoque, ser padre fue lo único bueno que me sucedió después de Doble D, conocer a Stela fue bueno ,si , pero nada comparado con Doble D y mis pequeños, me encantaría se conocieran pero no puedo permitir ese encuentro

-Bien…, ¿Eso seria todo?-Pregunta un poco trastornado pero sin perder su compostura

-Si, por el momento si, sin embargo los niños tienden a cambiar de interés así que cambio sus clases por lo que los horarios varían de nuevo y necesitare explicártelos-

-Me parece apropiado, entonces, con tu permiso-

-Si, adelante-

-Por cierto..-se veía divertido mientras me señalaba la estufa

-¿eh?- volteo y me doy cuenta de que la deje prendida todo este tiempo

-¡LA COMIDA!- Diablos, creo que hoy comeremos fuera o tal vez compre algo de camino a casa

-¿Esta todo bien?, Bueno además de lo evidente- Se mofa ese pequeño tonto, solo que ya no es tan pequeño y nunca a sido un tonto

-Si, no te preocupes-

-¿Ahora que harás?-

-Bueno, pensaba en comer fuera de camino a casa cuando los recoja o comprar algo y comerlo aquí-Doble D frunció el entre cejo

-Eso no es saludable, cuando un niño tiene una dieta rutinaria establecida el cambiarla puede causar enfermedades estomacales- Se encontraba claramente molesto

-¿Entonces que sugieres?-

-Ya que por obvias razones fue mi culpa, me veo comprometido a respaldarte en este predicamento-

-¿Traducido seria?-

-Yo les hare de comer , pero para cuando vuelvas me temo que ya no estaré aquí-

-Si no hay problema- de cualquier modo me conviene

-A una cosa más…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Eso es raro por lo general no hace observaciones que le parezcan de sobra, debe ser algo importante

-¿Qué hora es?-

-las 3:45pm- ¿Solo eso?

-¿Qué día es?-

-Lunes, ¿Por?- ¿eh? ¿Por qué eso de la nada?, se me quedo viendo alzando una ceja sugestivamente

-¡LOS NIÑOS!- Salí corriendo de la cocina colocándome mi abrigo mientras buscaba mis llaves

-¿Dónde diablos están las llaves?- Me paseo desenfrenado por todo el lugar

-¿Cuáles llaves?-

-Las del auto y la casa-

-¿Me facilitarías una descripción grafica de ellas?-

-Si claro, son plateadas, tienen un llavero con una foto-

-¿Te refieres a estas llaves?- Doble D sujetaba las llaves en el aire

-SI, ¿Dónde estaban?-

-En…..-

-Olvídalo no tengo tiempo, Gracias- lo interrumpo hablando aceleradamente

-Me voy yendo, Te Amo-Le doy un beso y salgo cerrando la puerta tras de mi, subo al auto y arranco, ¿QUÉ HICE?, piso el freno estrellándome así en el parabrisas, A-acabo de besarlo, LO BESE, madre santa, ¿AHORA QUE HARE? , ¿Por qué lo hice?, Presiono mi cabeza contra el volante, lo hice inconscientemente, recordé los días con Stela y me deje llevar

-Diablos- no puedo distraerme ahora, luego me las arreglare, aun que mis labios cosquillean por revivir el contacto de sus sedosos labios debo correr por los niños, voy tarde

* * *

-Hola - la prefecta se encontraba revisando los niños que quedaban por entregar

-Hola, Buenas tardes-

-Demasiado tarde diría yo , le cobraremos el cargo extra por llegar tan tarde, ¿esta consiente de ello?-

-Claro- se da la media vuelta y se va mientras llega Emma

-¿Qué te paso Kevin? Tu nunca llegas tarde por los niños-

-¿Recuerdas al tonto del que te hable?-

-Si, como olvidar al único que ha logrado atrapar al "rompe corazones"-

-Ja, absurdo sobre nombre, bueno, volvió-

-¿Qué?- se encontraba confundida

-Creí lo habías dejado atrás-

-Yo también-

-Esto va a ser interesante-

-Solo me usas para tu entretenimiento-

-Claro, ¿Para que otra cosa si no?

-Skyler,Daniela y Jim- La callo para que llame a los niños de una ves

-Vaya humor- refunfuña y se da media vuelta para vocearos

-Los niños Parmell-

-¿Estas libre el próximos 23?

-Eso es en una semana….. a ver…si, creo que si-

-Podrías..-

-Si, ntp, aunque sigo creyendo que deberías llevar a los niños contigo, puede que haya sido tu esposa pero también era su madre, no solo tu tienes derecho a llorarle- Emma estaba visiblemente molesta pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo estamos hablando de su hermana

-Por favor Emm, ya hemos hablado de esto-

-Lo se, yo solo digo que ellos tienen derecho, ya no son tan niños Kevin-

-Oh vamos, Las gemelas apenas tienen 7 años y Jim 4, no son lo suficientemente maduros como para afrontar eso-

-Despierta ya Kevin, Sky es inclusive más madura que tu, Dani es el vivo retrato de Stela, tiene su carácter e inclusive sus manías y Jim Dios, no sabes como le hace mal el no saber nada de su madre, debes dejar de evitar hablar de ella, esta bien que hablen de eso mientras la recuerdes con cariño, por dios Kevin ya han pasado 4 años no puedes estar de luto por siempre, date una oportunidad con ese tonto que tanto amas-

-Yo nunca dije que lo amara-

-No soy Stela Kevin, puedo darme cuenta sola de que él es tu mayor adoración, solo mirarte mientras menciono su nombre es más que suficiente como para despejar toda duda acerca de lo que debes hacer-

-Ok, es todo, ¿Cuánto será de la multa?-

-Bien, Huye como siempre pero tarde que temprano las consecuencias de tus actos te alcanzaran y tendrás que tomar una decisión, Son $150 -

-Toma-Le entrego el dinero y me voy a sentar

-¿Podrías llamarlos de nuevo?-

-Claro flamita – se da la media vuelta y grita por el micrófono a todo pulmón

-SKY,DANI y JIM más les vale que estén en este mismo instante aquí o les juro que no les hare su postre favorito para mañana-

-¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?-

-Sky estaba en el laboratorio, Dani dibujando y Jim dormido-

-No lo dejes dormir de día, ahora ya no podría dormir a su hora- Lo que me faltaba

-No tienes que ser tan estricto con ellos, son niños, no militares-

-No soy estricto, solo tienen que estar a tiempo para sus clases en la tarde-

-¡PAPI!- Jim venia corriendo a toda velocidad con su pequeña mochila a rastras y da un salto hacia mi

-¿Qué hay campeón? Jajá- Lo cargo y le revuelvo el cabello

-Jim ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir el echo de que no corras?-Sky estaba detrás molesta con Jim

-Hola padre, ¿a que se debe el retraso?, Temía que hubiera surgido algún contratiempo de proporciones colosales -Como siempre, mi linda Sky tan directa

-No te preocupes ángel no fue nada serio-

-¡PAPI!-Dani se abalanza en un abrazo de oso

-HEY, PRINCESA-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Lloriquea en un puchero

-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO- Sky se nos une caprichosa por que la hemos dejado fuera del abrazo

-Ya todos, ¿Listos para irnos?

-SI,SEÑOR- contestan en unisón los niños mientras Emma levanta una ceja

-Bueno ya que según su tía soy un dictador, ¿Qué le parece si marchamos hasta el auto?-

-Claro- De nuevo responden en unisón, me alegra ves que mis bebes sean tan unidos

-Atención, Fila india, VAMONOS- Siguiendo mis ordenes nos pusimos en marcha asía el auto, primero yo, luego Sky seguida de Dani y al ultimo el pequeño Jim arrastrando su mochila y a "Edd" su pequeño oso de juguete que le había comprado su madre para cuando naciera, a su muerte me correspondió entregárselo

-Sky Ángel, ¿puedes sentar a Jim?-

-Por supuesto padre, déjelo en mis manos- tome sus mochilas y las puse en la cajuela mientras sky acomodaba a Jim y Dani se subía

-¿Listos?-

-Si- Confirmo Dani

-Me aprieta el cinturón-Refunfuño Jim

-Afirmativo- Contesto Sky mientras se ponía el cinturón

-Bien,vamos-Arranco y pongo algo de música

* * *

-¿Qué hay de comer?-Pregunto Jim ansioso mientras su pansa rugía

-Ya que se tardo mucho debe ser algo esquicito- suelta Sky con una enorme sonrisa

-Siiiiiiiiii, estoy ansiosa-Dani no era la excepción, Me pregunto que cocinara Doble D

-¿Y bien?-Presiono Sky impaciente por saber

-Bueno…. –¿Qué les podía decir? Ya era costumbre hablar de la comida mientras vamos a casa

-¿Pasta?- No se por que no me sorprende el que pregunte eso Sky

-¿Lasaña?-Otro favorito por parte de Dani

-¿Pizza?- y como siempre Jim con su comentario

-Jim, eso no es saludable-Sky lo regaño

-Nunca es lo que yo quiero – Refunfuño claramente encaprichado

-¿Cuál es su fascinación con la comida italiana?- Aunque disputen por el alimento siempre coinciden con la región

-Bueno, en lo que a mi respecta tengo una profunda atracción hacia su cultura, claro que no más que la Checoslovaca-Sky y sus motivos tan poco convencionales

-Tiene bonitos paisajes- Como siempre, Dani y su fascinación por los dibujos

-A mi me gusta la pizza-

-Jajajaja cierto Jim, a ti te gusta la pizza- Miro por el retrovisor la sonrisa de Dani burlándose de Jim, puedo ver claramente como sus ojos brillan divertidos, se parece tanto a Stela sin embargo también a Doble D, no solo es su cabello negro y lacio si no también su piel pálida, el tono de sus ojos también es el mismo de igual modo su sonrisa reconforta, a pesar de que skyler y ella son gemelas son demasiado diferentes tanto física como mentalmente, ciertamente piensan igual como gemelas pero sus gustos no pueden ser más distintos, Skyler tiene la actitud de EDD pero tiene mi cabello, es pelirroja de ojos verdes , piel igualmente pálida y carácter fuerte, en cuanto a Jim….. Bueno, es Jim, ojos grandes de cabello verde, interactivo y dulce, recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes EDD solía decir que cuando creciéramos adoptemos a un niño, yo sugerí ponerle Jim como su cactus, de cierto modo siento que si su cactus fuera humano seria como Jim, estaciono el auto lentamente y grito

-Directamente a lavarse las manos, no quiero que se sienten con las manos sucias, en especial ustedes dos señoritas-

-¿PERO POR QUE?- preguntan al unisón mientras bajan del auto

-Por que no quiero correr el riesgo de que Sky tenga alguno de sus químicos en las manos, podrían pasar cosas muy graves y Dani ingiera pintura – Introduzco la llave en el picaporte, apenas girando la perilla Jim irrumpe en la casa corriendo como esquizofrénico

-Niñas, a lavarse las manos- les recuerdo

-Bien-de nuevo responden en coro pero esta ves desganadas, dejo las cosas en el perchero de la entrada cuando escucho un plato romperse y a Jim preguntar

-¿MAMI?-

* * *

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, ya se ya se, yo y mis manías de meter O.C pero es que no puedo evitarlo u.u

Bueno, cualquier comentarios, observaciones o Tomatazos serán recibidos

Espero que les guste!

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer~ ^-^**


	2. El Comienzo

**PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !** Nunca terminare de pedir perdón, sin embargo han sucedido demasiadas cosas y no podía permitirme el subir este cap sin hacer el resto, comencé 4 historias nuevas, las subiré en cuanto tenga los nombre(ya tengo algunos caps, solo faltan nombres) que para ello me falta creatividad, también quiero subir una pero siento que seria muy personal (por que ES personas) la subiría (al igual que otra) como un oneshort para ver si es de agrado, todos los personajes de las nuevas historias son de mi propia creación así que, espero y les den una oportunidad

**-SIN**= Es de **LESBIANAS/YURI/CHICAXCHICA**

**-GOD**= Es de amor **HETEROSEXUAL/CHICOXCHICA**

**-PERSPECTIVA**= Es **YAOI/CHICOXCHICO**

**-DEEP**= Es **HETEROSEXUAL/CHICOXCHICA**

Y creo que agregare un OneShort llamado **"¿FRIENDZONE?"**(será yuri) , Bueno sin más preámbulos** GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen, estoy preparando un dibujo de La familia de Kevin y Doble D, también de Reverse! Kevedd, pero no estoy segura de si hacer uno de Scarlett, los subiré en cuanto los termine.

**DISCLAIMER:** ED, EDD Y EDDY junto con sus personajes , para mi desgracia no me perteneces (algun día TT^TT/) si no a Danny Antonucci

Nathan no me pertenece si no a c2ndy2c1d :3

* * *

**CAPITULO II: El Comienzo **

**EDWARD:**

Me encuentro exhausto después de alzar la casa, creí que con el tiempo se haría más responsable sin embargo me temo que me he equivocado, mientras alzaba me encontré con cosas muy interesantes tomando en cuenta que los únicos habitantes de la casa son unos niños y un adulto con la capacidad de razonamiento poco mayor a un niño de 10 años, me tope con químicos a los cuales no tuve acceso hasta que ingrese en la facultad y que aun así pese a la extensa experiencia que tenia se me hacia complicado el manejarlos sin crear algo nocivo, encontré muchos cultivos de bacterias y muestras de componentes que no había visto antes en el cuarto de "Skyler" me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, de no ser por los juguetes y el estilo del cuarto creería que es mucho mayor que yo, debe de ser de esos niños que tienen alma de viejo, también encontré muchas pruebas de que comparte cuarto con alguien más deduzco que debe ser su hermana, encontré otro cuarto aun más desastroso que el primero además del de Kevin el cual estaba en condiciones más optimas que los anteriores, para ser una casa aparentemente pequeña tenia demasiadas habitaciones 7 para ser exactos, de las cuales tan solo 3 estaban ocupadas y 1 era de huéspedes el resto estaban cerradas con seguro, mejor me doy prisa, se esta haciendo tarde tomando en cuenta que me quede solo para hacer la comida sin embargo no es tarea fácil, tenia demasiadas cosas y podía hacer muchos platillos pero al final me decidí por empezar con algo ligero como la sopa seguido de fruta para terminar con milanesa empanizada acompañada de espagueti a la boloñesa y verduras hervidas sin embargo me temo que se tomo demasiado tiempo el hervir las verduras, escucho como suena el auto aparcando y me doy prisa para colocar la mesa con suerte podre salir a tiempo por la puerta trasera, siendo franco me muero por conocer a los hijos de Kevin pero esta más que claro que seria una situación incomoda tanto para el como para mi, tan solo me faltan unos platos cuando escucho a kevin entrar gritando algo de que se vayan a lavar las manos, veo como pasan corriendo dos pequeñas sombras sin advertir mi presencia, me güiro para poner el ultimo plato pero al volverme me encuentro con una pequeña figura que me mira curiosa provocando que tire el plato por el susto

-¿MAMI?-

-¿MAMI?-Pregunto atónito a la pequeña criatura delante de mi, sus ojos se iluminan y con el me viene un recuerdo a la mente

-¿JIM?- pregunto casi en un susurro, no se por que pregunte eso si se que es un imposible, es solo que el simple hecho de verlo me recuerda al hijo hipotético que habíamos planteado Kevin y yo, ante mi respuesta el pequeño de abalanza asía mi saltando a mis brazos

-¡MAMI!- me estruja en un enorme abrazo, ya ahora en el piso

-Lo lamento, me temo que nos encontramos en un malentendido- me aprieta aun más permitiéndome el sentir pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-¡PAPI! ¡MAMI VOLVIO!- el pequeño se puso a llorar en mis brazos mientras gritaba que mami había vuelto

-¿Dónde fuiste mami? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me miro a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero desbordantes de alegría, no me vi posibilitado a responderle con una negativa pero tampoco me atreví a alentarlo

-No llores bebé, todo estará bien- acaricie su pequeña cabeza acurrucada en mi hombro

-Mami….¿Te vas a quedar?- me pregunta mientras levanta su cabeza de mi hombro y limpia algunas lagrimas

-Déjalo Jim, no es mami- Kevin se encuentra parado en el lumbral de la cocina visiblemente molesto con dos niñas a su lado me sorprende el parecido pero también la diferencia

-¡NO! Si es mami- refuta Jim abrazándose más a mi cuello

-Jim….- Kevin da un paso y extiende la mano para retirarme a Jim pero este tan solo le dirige una mirada molesto y se da la vuelta volviendo a abrazarme, Kevin se retira con la mirada triste y perdida, la pelirroja da un paso decidida a quitarme a Jim

-¡Jim! Te imploro que razones un poco es imposible que la persona aquí presente sea nuestra madre, el genero ni siquiera coincide- si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría 20 metros bajo tierra

-¡NO!, si es mami- es increíble el fervor con el que defiende lo que cree

-Jim, ¿Por qué crees que es mami?- esta ves pregunta la de cabello negro

-No creo que sea mami, ES mami- refunfuña el niño haciendo un puchero

-Bien, ¿Por qué es mami?- la pelinegra esta sonriendo abiertamente por la respuesta de su hermano sin embargo los pelirrojos no muestran ni un atisbo de alegría

-Por que papi tiene muchas fotos de mami en su despacho, se duerme con una al lado de la cama y cada noche llora mientras dice que le ama- me encuentro impactado por lo que acabo de escuchar lo más seguro es que debe de estar confundido por que lo más probable es que me parezca a su madre sin embargo una mirada a Kevin que se encuentra confundido repleto de un adorable carmín me demuestra que no es así, las niñas tan solo se encuentran atónitas, al parecer les había ocultado su pasado

-J-jim….¿Como sabes eso?- Kevin pregunta tartamudo

-como dijiste jim son de mami las fotos y el no es mami- Kevin trato de recuperar la compostura lo cual se desmorono en cuanto Jim saco una foto que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-No, ¿ves?, si es mami- lo que encuentro me sorprende, somos Kevin y yo besándonos años atrás

-¿D-de donde sacaste eso Jim?- Pegunta Kevin revisando su cartera sin cuidado dejando caer más fotos de los dos y de sus hijos, todo este tiempo ¿seguía pensando en mi? Kevin me busca con la mirada, sin duda la situación se a escapado de sus manos y esta más que claro que no sabemos que decirle ya que no queremos hacerlo sufrir , solo se me ocurre una solución para no lastimar a jim pero me temo que me arrepentiré después

-Ya volví cariño, perdona si te hice esperar- kevin me mira atónito mientras la pelirroja fruncía el ceño

-¿Ves?, si es mami, papi mentiroso- Jim le saca la lengua a la ves que me planta un beso en la frente

-¿Mami hizo de comer?- Pregunta la pelinegra con un obvio tono de burla, definitivamente es hija de Kevin

-Eh….. si- siento como el carmín gana terreno en mi rostro al ver la mirada de ternura que me dirige Kevin

-Bien, ya que mami hizo la comida vete a lavar las manos Jim- le ordena Kevin haciendo ademan de que me suelte provocando un quejido del pequeño sin embargo esta ves le obedece y me suelta

-Ya vuelvo mami, no te vayas- me da un beso en la mejilla mientras me dirige una mirada que te parte el alma al salir por la puerta

-Sky, Dani, tomen asiento por favor- Kevin se dirige a las niñas ahora

-me temo el tener que declinar tu oferta padre pero con los recientes acontecimientos se me ha ido el hambre- la pelirroja se da media vuelta y sale

-Sky, cariño- Kevin trata de ir tras ella pero la que asumo debe ser Daniela lo detiene

-Yo voy por ella- dicho esto desaparece por el lumbral

-con que… ¿Mami?- Kevin se dirige a mi con zancadas grandes acortando la distancia entre los dos

-Y-yo…p-perdón, no sabia que hacer y no quería lastimarlo- bajo la cabeza avergonzado sin saber que esperar, ¿esta molesto?

**KEVIN:**

Baja su cabeza como clara muestra de que se encuentra apenado, se ve tan adorable así, de seguro esta analizando de sobre manera la situación lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cree que estoy molesto, no podría estar más equivocado, me encuentro tan lleno de dicha que no quepo en mi, claro que se hicieron realidad mis suposiciones en cuanto a Sky y Daniela pero lo que más temía era que al encontrarse con Jim este se le rompiera el corazón negando rotundamente que era su madre así que al aceptarlo por el bien de Jim tan solo me hizo muy feliz, ya más tarde hablare con Sky pero por el momento debo hacerme cargo de Doble D

-¿Y que planeas hacer cuando te vayas?- lo interrogo para ver su convicción

-Y-yo…-no había pensado en eso, es raro en el actuar sin analizar las circunstancias y probabilidades de su parte pero eso solo quiere decir lo mucho que le importa Jim, tal ves pueda usar eso a mi favor

-¿Y bien?- lo presiono

-B-bueno, p-podría…..- ahí esta lo que esperaba

-¿Podrías?-

-N-NADA, olvídalo, diremos eso cuando llegue el momento- Diablos, tan cerca

-esta bien, pero no pienses en que podrás desacerté de esto tan fácil-Le tiendo la mano para que se levante

-Comprendo perfectamente el predicamento en el que me e metido-la toma y lo jalo plantándole un beso en los labios

-Bienvenida, querida-Susurro

-Ejem…- Dani había vuelto

-Perdón, creo que les debo una explicación-

-Creo que si, pero deberá esperar-dicho esto Jim llega emocionado y se lanza una ves más a Doble D

-¡MAMI!- El tonto busca mi mirada pidiendo ayuda, le respondo alzando los hombros, quiero divertirme un poco con el antes de comer

-¿Puede Edd comer con nosotros?- Pregunta Jim, ese pequeño….

-No- respondo inmediatamente, se quiere aprovechar de la situación, rio para mis adentros, seria un buen mafioso

-Le pregunte a mami, no a papi-Me saca la lengua

-¿Quién es Edd?- pregunta zafándose de Jim y limpiando el plato roto

-¡Mi amigo!, te juro que se portara bien, no habla mucho y no hace gran cosa- Jim pone cara de cachorro, si algo ha aprendido a sus escasos 4 años es a aprovechar su ternura para conseguir lo que quiere y por la mirada de Doble D lo consiguió de nuevo

-Solo es un amigo, estará bien, hay suficiente comida por lo que no será ningún problema ¿podemos?- se dirige a mi como un cordero asustado pero con emoción en sus ojos, no le puedo decir que no y menos combinado con Jim

-Ya que, pero tu lo lavaras- señalo, siempre que Jim come con Edd termina todo sucio, es un verdadero martirio el lavarlo

-¿Lavarlo?- pregunta Doble D

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Jim sale corriendo por Edd y Dani se limpia los ojos hinchados por el llanto

-¿D-dani?- Doble D se dio cuenta de inmediato, me sorprende, por lo general las personas no se dan cuenta

-¿Si?- Dani le regala una sonrisa tratando de demostrar que no es nada, a Dani no le gusta causar lastima, rara ves a llorado en frente de mi y si es así no me deja consolarla, se aleja a su refugio

-Perdón- Se abalanza sobre ella en un abrazo mientras pequeños sollozos escapan de sus labios ¿esta llorando? ¿por Dani?

-¿P-por que lloras?- Pregunta Dani, confundida

-N-no lo se, ¿Por qué no estas llorando tu si tanto sufres?- Doble D la interroga

-¿Qué?- Dani se queda atónita

-Tranquila, ya todo termino- la consuela, a mi nunca me a dejado abrazarla por tanto tiempo cuando se encuentra en ese estado, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos pero Lo siguiente que veo es lo que realmente me desconcierta

**DANIELA: **

-¡MAMÁ!- No puedo evitarlo, pareciera que los últimos 4 años de lagrimas se acumularan inmediatamente saliendo en un estrepitoso llanto, sus brazos son tan cálidos y delgados, como los de mamá, su corazón late al mismo son que el mío, es reconfortante, no son como los de papá, aun que me confortan son musculosos, cálidos y seguros, como los de un padre pero los de el son llenos de cariño como una madre

-Todo estará bien- los dos lloramos mientras papá ve a lo lejos, después de un rato llorando, cuando por fin recupero más o menos la compostura me separo, agarro la mano de papá, lo atraigo a nosotros y los abrazo a los dos, desde abajo puedo contemplar como intercambian una mirada, no se como se llama el hombre pero por el momento me referiré a el como mamá hasta que nos presenten formalmente, mamá me mira desde arriba con una cara de cariño mientras papá lo ve a el con algo que creo es nostalgia

-No me quiero hacer ilusiones pero…- ¿como pregunto esto sin presionarlos? Tengo miedo de que mis suposiciones y las de Sky sean erróneas, cuando estábamos en el cuarto estaba totalmente enojada por lo sucedido, creo que malinterpreto demasiado la situación, no quiere que nadie llegue y remplace a mamá ni yo pero el tiene cierto aire que te hace quererlo, ojala Sky lo viera, cree que remplazará a mamá, que papá se olvidara de nosotros y le prestara más atención al "usurpador" como le puso Sky, cree que nos obligara a decirle "mami" o algo así por el estilo, pero lo más importante, cree que se mudara aquí, que se meterá en nuestra familia e infundirá el caos en nuestras rotas vidas, no la culpo pero se me hizo algo aprensiva su reacción, de las dos ella fue la que sufrió más a la muerte de mamá, teníamos 3 años pero como Sky a diferencia mía, según los científicos, era una superdotada en cuanto a ciencias respecta, le ofrecieron entrenarla, llevarla a asociaciones, adelantarla de grados, etc; con los años tan solo fueron incrementando esas ofertas, papá por supuesto se reusó, a lo único que accedió por insistencia del tío Nath fue a que le proporcionaran el material que ella requiera y un tutor privado, su capacidad para comprender las cosas era superior a la mía por lo que la muerte de mamá le pego más, pese a que no nos dejaban estar en los velorios por que solo teníamos 3 años, sky ideaba planes para escaparse e ir a ver mientras nos cuidaban a mi y Jim, hace unos 2 años le pregunte el por que, me dijo que quería despedirse apropiadamente de mamá, no importa lo que digan los científicos, será inteligente pero también una niña en lo emocional, era la más apegada a mamá, creo que eso también influye a que se cerrara a las personas, yo no siento tanto la perdida, se que mi mamá vive en mi, al verme al espejo siento que la veo a ella, también la encuentro en la música, por eso amo tocar y bailar sin embargo con el siento el confort que no había sentido en años, ni bailando, cantando, ni siquiera tocando , el sentimiento de una madre, ojala se mude aquí, pero ¿ y si no quieren?

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- Pregunta papá intrigado por lo que iba a preguntar, mejor espero a que ellos lo decidan, no quiero alejarlo

-Nada, solo tengo curiosidad por saber el nombre de mi…..- ¡¿que estuve a punto de decir?! Y yo que no los quería presionar, ¡Dios!

-¿Nueva mamá?- Pregunto Papá, olvidaba lo genial que puede llegar a ser

-S-si- me avergüenza el admitir eso, papá le dirige una mirada a lo que este responde de la misma manera que yo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-Eddward-

-Eddward- responden al unison, después de intercambiar miradas llenas de ¿de que?

-E-ese es mi nombre, pero puedes llamarme Edd- Responde con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar el rojo de su rostro

-o Doble D- completa la frase mi papá, llevaba tiempo que no hacia eso de completar frases

-¡YA!- Jim irrumpe en la habitación con Edd en sus brazos, le puso un babero para que no se manchara….. o bueno, no tanto

-entonces, vamos- Papá carga a Jim en hombros hasta llegar a su lugar, lo baja a la ves que Jim le planta un beso en el cachete y me dirige una mirada retadora, claro que los adultos no lo notan, están demasiado exhortos en su platica a susurros como para percatarse de que a comenzado una contienda infantil por el cariño de estos dos

**EDWARD: **

Kevin se acercó a mi dejando a Dani y Jim comiendo solos

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- Me pregunta en el oído

-¿Correspondiente a que?- No tengo idea de a que se puede referir

-¿Te vas a quedar?- Pregunta Kevin en un susurro pegado a mi, el calor de su aliento contra mi piel aun tiene reacción en mi cuerpo

-¿Q-quedarme?-respondo en otro susurro, ¡OH DEAR!, esta demasiado cerca

-Si- su mirada esmeralda me atraviesa y puede ver con claridad cual será mi respuesta, me prometí ser firme si lo encontraba de nuevo pero mi voluntad se esfumo en cuanto lo vi recargado en el marco de su puerta, sin embargo en esta situación hay mucho en juego, no solo nuestra relación si no también sus hijos, será mejor pensar detenidamente la situación y plantear bien los pros y contras antes de tomar cualquier decisión

-No lo hagas-interrumpe Kevin mis pensamientos

-¿Hacer que?-

-Eso que haces- Ahora definitivamente no lo entiendo

-¿Qué hago?-

-Analizar todo de sobre manera, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso tan solo una ves y hacer lo que quieras?- ¿Cómo que "eso que haces"? ¡que descortés!, ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo de ese modo? Solo pienso en lo mejor para ellos, no importa lo mucho que quiera quedarme

-No, no puedo, esto debe ser analizado bien- refuto, no puedo dejar que me gane esta ves, observa a Dani y Jim que se encuentran entretenidos hablando de algo sin hacernos el más mínimo caso se da la vuelta y me responde

-No, no debes- antes de que pueda declinar la oferta una ves más me besa, extrañaba esa sensación en mis labios, la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca, su lengua pide permiso para entrar y yo se lo concedo, ¿Por qué se lo concedo?, No lo se, solo quiero sentirlo más, toda mi mente se pone en blanco y para cuando Kevin termina el beso me encuentro perdido en los recuerdos, solo soy capas de producir un leve asentimiento a lo que pregunto… ¿Qué pregunto? ¡¿A QUE ACCEDI?!

-Bien, entonces comemos y vamos por tus cosas-susurra Kevin en mi oído ¡¿EN QUE ME ACABO DE METER?!, Kevin me deposita otro suave beso, toma mi mano y me dirige a la mesa, tomando asiento justo a su lado

* * *

BUENO! Con esto comienza la contienda por ganarse su amor, ¿Qué serán capaces de hacer Jim y Dani por lograr su objetivo? ¿Qué pasara con Sky? ¿Lograra ganarse Doble D el cariño de la pelirroja? ¿Violara el estúpido y sensual Kevin a Edd? ¿Qué descubrirá Edd al mudarse con ellos? ¿Lograran balancear sus vidas juntas? ¿Kevin entenderá el por que Doble D rompió con el? ¿Por fin olvidaran el pasado? ¿Seguirá la vida yendo en mi contra? ¿Aun sirve la leche que esta en el fondo de mi refrigerador? ¿La orina de embarazada te hace perder peso? ESO Y MUCHO MÁS! AQUÍ Y SOLO AQUÍ! En la imaginación loca de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( - CENSURA xD ), **Dejen sus reviews** y yo dejo mi Face por que quiero hablar con ustedes, compartir opiniones, sugerencias, hacer amigos, etc. :3

FACEBOOK - . .54 aun que no creo que agarre, si no búsquenme como Rubi Cuevas(Rooms), foto de perfil muchas chias en un camerino son facil 9 o 10 chicas y portada strawberrytelle ^-^

**Bueno eso es todo, Gracias por leer~ ^-^**


End file.
